


In My Dreams

by loudippedincaramel



Series: dreams [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Felching, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, and i wanted felching... so, and the boys are actually a part of this!, bc they're still dumb, calling each other names during sex, laughing during sex, progress!, there was supposed to be bondage and crying, unfortunately there is neither, yaayyy, zayn gets a speaking part this time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Harry's impromptu perv session that ended in some awesome sex, Louis and Harry finally have the conversation they probably should have had before they fucked. They tell (get caught by) the other boys and have some more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaayyy!! Part two! 
> 
> So! In case you couldn't tell, this is part two to [Is it Just a Dream?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3158312) so it'll probably make much more sense if read that first :) I'm super sorry this is so late after telling you guys it wouldn't be so long but life hit and procrastination persevered and alas, at least it's out, yeah? Let's focus on the positive here ;)
> 
> So... I think it's pretty safe to say Eleanor doesn't exist in this universe. Not because I hate her or anything but because I just didn't want to deal with trying to work around that.. made for a whole different story I didn't want to get into.
> 
> There is basically no angst in this story. That is intentional. I just wanted something sweet and fun without all the extra stuff ^.^
> 
> I blame the fact that I was eating a Chocolate Chip Creme Pie as to why the ending is so tooth rottingly sweet and fluffy. Too much sugar overload. 
> 
> Title from REO Speedwagon's In my Dreams bc I'm a loser and absolutely love that song.
> 
> Yeah... so enjoy!

Louis wakes up wrapped around a warm body with a mouthful of hair. He nuzzles further into the neck in front of him and inhales deep. There’s a faint hint of sex mixed in with sweat and day old cologne. _Harry_.

Some light shines in through the window, hitting Louis directly in the eyes and he grumbles, moving to hide his face in the pillow. Harry makes his own unhappy noise at the disturbance, humming contentedly when Louis squeezes his arm tighter around Harry’s middle and laces their fingers together.

“You up, Haz?” Louis’ voice is slow and heavy, a bit rough from sleep.

“No. Sleep.” It’s barely distinguishable around Harry’s arm but Louis laughs anyway.

“Alright, then. I’m gonna take a shower.” Harry mumbles in response, rolling over on his stomach after Louis kisses his neck and heads to the bathroom.

It’s only after he’s in the shower getting ready to wash his hair that it hits him. That was not normal. Well, okay, that was a little normal. _Really_ normal actually.

They wake up tangled together all the time. Well, not _all_ the time but several days a week at least. After last night, though, it feels different somehow.

The thought of how normal everything is, even now, is a bit startling. Is it weird for nothing to have changed after having sex with his best friend? Is it weird that they were comfortable enough with each other to have sex to begin with? Probably. Louis has always been careful about entertaining the idea of them together; it always seemed taboo or like he was overstepping a line.

Also, there’s the fact that Louis thought Harry was straight. Okay, so technically Harry hasn’t said anything about his sexuality but he never really shows interest in boys so Louis just kind of assumed. That may have been a mistake.

The water turns cold and Louis turns it off, getting out to dry off and brush his teeth. Louis promised Harry a talk today. Apparently sex makes him stupid. Or smart. It’s definitely smart to clear things up.

There’s not really a way to actually prepare for that talk though, so. He’ll just have to be honest, whatever that ends up being. Have to listen to Harry and respect what he wants. Right. This isn’t terrifying at all.

Louis slips back into his room as quietly as he can, heading over to his dresser to grab a clean pair of pants. They’re about halfway up his thighs when hears a “Well good morning to you, too, Lou.”

He startles at the sound, whipping around to see Harry sat up on the bed, sheet just covering his lap, with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “Haha. Hope you enjoyed the view.”

Harry’s grin only widens. “Sure did.”

Louis walks over to the bed and sits next to Harry, leaving a little bit of space between them but not so much Harry will think he’s trying to be distant. Harry notices though and frowns a little. “So, talk now or after breakfast?”

“Now?” Louis really just wants to get this over with. His stomach apparently has other ideas and chooses then to growl rather obnoxiously. Harry laughs at him, pushing the covers off and stands up.

“How about we talk over some food?” That sounds great; killing two birds with one stone and all. Harry steals some of Louis’ pants, putting his bum on full display.

Louis swallows thickly, understanding Harry’s thoughts earlier. Good morning indeed.

After they’ve got some tea and a few bites of toast down, Louis clears his throat. “So, last night?”

Harry chews his bite slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. “No regrets here.” Louis sighs in relief. “Although, I probably shouldn’t been more clear on asking. Just sort of got caught up in the moment.” Well, that’s as good of an invitation as any.

“About that. Was it all just a heat of the moment sort of thing for you? Or, like, what?” Louis is eloquent. A master of words. Harry, it seems, does not agree.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I didn’t think you were into boys. But you sure seemed like you knew what you were doing.” Harry’s cheeks tint pink as he takes another bite of toast.

“I told you guys before, at the bungalow, that I had an ex boyfriend. Why do you sound so surprised?” It’s Louis’ turn to blush. He’d completely forgotten about that.

“You said ex. I just sort of assumed you decided guys weren’t your thing.” Harry levels him with a look that makes Louis feel two years old and rolls his eyes.

“It doesn’t really matter to me, Lou. A person is a person.”  
“Okay.” Something pops into Louis’ head, a comment Harry made the night before. “You said you’d never done that before! You lied to me!” Louis chuckles, not really mad, just slightly surprised.

“Well, I hadn’t. I’ve never fingered myself before and I haven’t ever watched someone do it either.”

“So I’m special?” Louis teases Harry, waggling his eyebrows for full effect.

“Course you’re special, Lou.” He says it so seriously Louis can’t help the happy little tumble his stomach does.

“So, why did you go and decide to be a perv then? What on earth made you think, ‘oh hey, I’m gonna sit here and watch Lou get himself off’?” Harry chokes on the mouthful of tea and wheezes, skin flushed all the way to his ears and down his chest.

“I, uh, don’t know.” He manages once his airways are clear and his tea is set safely back on the table. “I just saw you and you looked so sexy. Couldn’t help myself.” He shrugs as if calling Louis sexy is completely shruggable. “Didn’t really know how to see you like that again without asking so I just... stayed.”

There is so much wrong with that logic. So, _so_ much. “Fucking weirdo.” Louis smiles though, reaching across the table to poke where Harry’s dimple hides. “So, what now?”

“Well, Lou. What do you want?” That’s a good question. He definitely wants to have sex with Harry again, it was amazing sex, but he’s not quite sure where he stands on the anything more than that, though.

He tells Harry as much and Harry, thank god, doesn’t seem upset. He just smiles and nods. “Okay, that’s alright. For the record, I don’t have any issues with us being more. Or not. It’s completely up to you.” So, no pressure, great. Harry nudges Louis’ foot with his own, trying to get him to look up. When he does, Harry’s eyes are soft and understanding. “I mean it, Lou. You’re my best friend first. Whatever you want is fine. Don’t forget that.”

Louis smiles, a fond feeling creeping it’s way into his chest. “Thanks, Haz.” Harry stands up to put their now empty mugs into the sink before grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling them out to the living room.

They end up laying on the couch, Louis with his back to the telly and legs intertwined. “Can I kiss you?” Harry leans forward to connect their mouths, soft and sweet and perfect for a lazy morning. Harry’s hand rests on the curve above Louis’ hip, squeezing once before gently breaking their kiss.

“You know, you don’t have to ask to kiss me.” Louis laughs, a tiny little chuckle, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Yeah, guess not. Just new I think.” Louis yawns then, trying his best to cover it up. Apparently, serious talks are draining. Who knew?

“Let’s take a nap, yeah?” Louis nods and hesitates only a second before kissing Harry chastely then tucks his head into Harry’s neck. Harry’s thumb rubs circles onto his side, the soothing motions combined with Harry humming sending him straight to sleep.

***

When Louis wakes up, there’s no body beside him and he’s really horny. He’d been having such a good dream, something about Harry and his mouth; honestly, Louis wishes it would’ve gone on a bit longer. His hand finds it’s way down to his cock, slick with spit and _holy shit_.

Louis’ eyes pop open and he stares down between his legs where Harry is. He’s got Louis’ knees resting on his shoulders, mouth wrapped tightly around his cock. He pulls off, making an obscene slurping noise and licks his lip to break the string of spit.

“This okay, Lou?” Honestly, what the fuck? Harry’s eyes are nearing completely black and his lips are puffy and much redder than Louis has ever seen them. “Lou?” Louis wants to wreck that voice, fuck into Harry’s mouth and see how much he can take.

Louis doesn’t really think, just tangles his fingers into Harry’s hair and pushes him back down on his cock. If Harry doesn’t always have to ask first then neither should Louis, damn it.

Harry goes down smoothly, taking Louis down till the head of his dick sits at the back of his mouth, just teasing at the idea of going down his throat.

“Fuck, babe. You feel so good.” Harry hums in response, breathing heavily through his nose and swallows a couple of times. The constriction on his dick makes Louis’ toes curl and his fingers tighten in Harry’s hair, surprising a deep moan out of the younger boy.

Fuck. Louis could come right now just from the feeling of Harry on his dick. Harry swallows again and relaxes his throat, pushing down the rest of the way to get Louis fully in his mouth.

“Oh, holy fuck. Oh _shit_ -” Louis pinches his hip, trying to get himself under control. Harry pulls off to take some deep breaths, licking at the slit and getting the taste of Louis on his tongue. Louis pushes his head back down, thrusting up into Harry’s mouth.

Harry doesn’t seem to have an issue with it, so Louis keeps fucking his mouth, breathy little moans escaping each time he slides further down his throat. Harry shifts his arms a little, causing himself to gag, but then he’s settled and back to taking Louis down his throat.

Louis nearly chokes on his tongue when he feels the dry brush of his finger over his hole. It circles around a few times then stills, putting just the tiniest amount of pressure against him. Harry chooses that moment to hollow out his cheeks, sucking as best he can. Louis’ hips stutter as he fucks up into the warmth, just a few short thrusts and suddenly he’s coming. Harry chokes in surprise as Louis’ come spurts out onto the back of his tongue, desperately trying to swallow it all. Yeah, maybe next time Louis will warn him. _Maybe._

“Sorry, Haz.” Harry smiles brightly at him, leaning up the length of his body, legs firmly locked between Louis’ thighs. Louis swallows around the lump in his throat just as Harry kisses him.

“S’ok, babe, know how you can make it up to me.”

“Yeah, how’s that?” Harry grabs Louis’ hand and brings it to wrap around his cock. He moans as Louis immediately starts pumping, working fast to get him off.

“Mmm, feels so good, baby.” Okay, so they’re back to ‘baby’. That’s good. Harry’s hand trails up Louis’ thigh to grab onto his ass and kneads at the flesh there. “You’ve got the most amazing arse, babe.” Louis flushes as his hand works faster and Harry starts fucking into his fist.

“So close. So close, baby.” Harry squeezes at Louis’ bum again, digging his fingers in and not letting go. “God, I love your arse. Think of things I could do to you. Get my hands on you, _in you._ So many things.” Harry’s voice is nearly completely wrecked. Rough from being fucked and weak from being _so close_ to his release.

Louis finally snaps out of whatever was keeping him from speaking. “Yeah? Wanna put your mouth on me?” Harry’s not the only one who can talk in bed.

Harry moans, eyes clenched shut like he’s imagining it. “Fuck, yes.”

“How’d you want me? On my belly? Arse up in the air so you’d have full view?”

“Oh my God, Lou.” Harry starts panting, fucking wildly into Louis’ fist as he chases his orgasm. “Lou! I’m so close, baby. Wanna come, _wanna come!_ ”

Louis nips at his ear, nuzzling his nose into the hair there to whisper. “Can’t wait to get your tongue in me. Eat me out till I’m dizzy and begging. Begging for more, for your _cock._ ” Louis squeezes his fist tighter as he says it, tongue coming out to trace along Harry’s ear. “You want that? Want me begging for you to just _fuck me._ I’d let you come on my arse when you’re done. Be even better than last time I let you come all over me.”

Harry bites into Louis’ shoulder as he comes, chest heaving and arms giving out under him. Louis manages to keep himself from being crushed, slowly pushing out from under Harry and putting him on his back.

“I’ll be right back, love.” He presses their lips together quickly before finding something to clean up. It’s the least he can do after Harry woke him up with a blowjob.

“Hey, Lou, guess what?” Louis rolls his eyes from where he’s walking back to the couch, wet flannel in hand.

“What, Haz?”

“Early bird gets the worm.” He yelps when Louis smacks him with the wet cloth but the smile never leaves his face.

“Proud of yourself for that one?” Harry smiles wider, dimple coming out in full force. Louis captures his lips in a kiss then, not wanting to hear the smug little “yup” that he knows will be said.

***

They really should have seen this coming.

The past week has been more interviews, signings and the odd meeting with rehearsals every day. They haven’t managed much more than heated snog sessions and a few sloppy handjobs at night, too tired to really go for more.

This was now the fourth rehearsal that they had snuck off during break. It was a last minute decision, Harry deciding he just couldn’t wait, so he had grabbed one of Louis’ hands and dragged him off to the nearest bathroom with a grin on his face.

So, yeah, they _really_ should have seen it coming. Especially since they weren’t that careful, too wound up to think of the details.

“Oh my God.” Louis pulls away from Harry, head snapping to the door with wide eyes. Liam, Zayn and Niall are all gaping at the sight, Harry and Louis snogging against the wall with Louis’ hand down Harry’s pants. “What the... What the hell?”

Liam jumps when Niall busts out laughing, pulling Liam to his side and out the door. “You lads are late, break ended five minutes ago!”  

Both Harry and Louis start, rushing to get out of the bathroom and back to the stage, nearly knocking into Zayn in the process. He steps out of the way just in time, arms crossed and head shaking like he just can’t believe them. Louis doesn’t blame him. Zayn doesn’t look mad or anything, so Louis grabs ahold of one of his hands as they pass, letting Harry drag them along.

The rest of rehearsal goes by rather uneventful, spare a few wary glances from Liam and random giggles from Niall.

“We should all get together.” Liam speaks up once they’re all finally in the car on their way home. “I feel like we have some, uh, _stuff_ to catch up on.”

Niall cackles, prompting a few giggles out of Harry and even Zayn. “There’s not really a whole lot to say, Liam.” Liam’s lips press into a hard line, determination clear in his eyes.

“There’s plenty to talk about, Louis. Can we come over?” The others have stopped giggling by now, eyeing the two of them like they’re expecting them to go at each others throats.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Liam offers a smile to Louis before turning and starting a bit of conversation with the others.

When they get up to Harry and Louis’ flat, they all gather in the living room just as soon as they each have a drink.

“So, what’s going on?” Liam finally breaks the silence after far too many minutes. Zayn and Niall each take a sip of their beer, watching as Harry and Louis glance at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation.

Louis looks back to Liam and shrugs just as Harry places a hand on Louis’ knee, thumb running in small circles. “Like I said before, not much to say, really. Harry and I are shagging.”

Niall whoops along with Zayn, wide grins plastered on their faces. Honestly, children. Harry beams at the display, prompting an eyeroll from Louis. Liam’s face falls, chewing on his lower lip, considering. “How long?” He croaks out. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Louis rolls his eyes again, honestly, Liam shouldn’t look so much like he’s about to cry. Which, he does actually look it, so Louis removes himself from Harry’s side to plop down into Liam’s lap and hug him.

It should be a bit awkward, maybe, what with Louis all but straddling him and pushing his face into Liam’s neck, but it’s not. Liam’s arms come up to hug him back, strong and firm, with only a moment’s hesitation.

“We didn’t say anything cause it’s hardly been a week. Just trying to wrap our heads around it, I think.” Louis startles when another voice joins in, rather close to where Louis is.

“Yeah, sounds about right. We were probably going to tell you guys soon, no secrets and all that.” Louis smiles when he feels Harry wrap his arms around the both of them.

“Hey! Group hug!” Louis nearly yelps as Niall and Zayn join in, throwing their bodies around the other three. Lips press against his head just as Harry’s arm tightens around his middle, a silent reassurance.

Which, it’s not like he was worried or anything, his sexuality has never been a secret, but still. It’s nice. “Just, _please_ , no sex on the tour bus.” That shocks a laugh out of Harry and Louis both, mostly because it came from Zayn, though.

“Thanks, Zayn. Now the bastards are going to do it even more just cause you said something.” They weren’t actually (probably), but Niall has the right idea in teasing him.

“Oh yeah, loads. On the bunks, in the lounge, -”

“In your bunk, even.” Harry supplies.

Louis nods his approval. “That’s my boy! Definitely your bunk. We’ll hit yours, too, lads. No need for anyone to feel left out.” Liam and Niall both smack an arm, equally horrified looks on their faces, not quite sure if he’s joking or not.

“Haz! They’re being mean to me!” He pouts up at Harry and bats his eyelashes a few times, noticing the way Harry is staring at his lips. Which, okay. He juts his bottom lip out further adding on a “Kiss it make it better?”

Just as he suspected, Harry leans down and kisses him full on the lips, nibbling on the bottom one. Liam freezes under him as Louis lets out a tiny, _miniscule even,_ moan. Louis pulls back, quickly standing up and sitting next to the other boy instead of on him.

“Sorry.” he mumbles, looking anywhere but at Liam or Harry. Was Harry actually going to snog him until he got hard right there in Liam’s lap? The little smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth suggest that yes, yes he was. Bastard.

“Well, we should, ah, go. I think. Leave you guys to it I s’pose.” Liam stands up and brushes his hands off on his jeans for no apparent reason but to keep them busy.

“Leave us to what exactly, Liam?” Louis not sure whether to kiss or slap Harry right now. On one hand, he’s quite proud of the teasing. On the other-.

“A good firm dicking is in order, I reckon.”

“Niall!” Liam flushes a deep scarlet as he slowly inches towards the door.

“Yes, Niall. I’m going to rim him till he cries then fuck him within an inch of his life with my quivering member.” Louis makes it all the way until Harry says ‘quivering member’ before he busts out laughing.

“Christ, Haz. Have you been watching _10 things I hate about you_ again?”

Harry’s cheeks flush just the slightest pink, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “May have. Been wanting a reason to say that for a while now.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And with that, we’re out. Have fun boys!” Zayn grabs Liam and Niall and pushes them out the door. Niall throws them a thumbs up just before Zayn slams the door behind them leaving the flat silent.

“Really though, quivering member? Couldn’t you have come up with something better?”

Harry pouts, settling down into the space between Louis’ legs on the floor.

“Would you rather massive erection? Throbbing cock?” Louis muffles his giggles in the back of his hand, trying not to laugh at how adorable the other boy is. “Oh! I know!” Harry’s schools his expression into a (rather impressive) neutral one, looking Louis dead in the eyes. “Do you want me to fuck you with my turgent warrior cock?”

“Oh my God! Fucking Christ, Harry. No. Just… no.” They dissolve into giggles, unable to stop until Harry pushes Louis back against the couch and kisses him.

“Hmm, that’s nice. What’s that for?” Harry gives him a few short pecks before nuzzling into his neck and sucking on the underside of his jaw.

“C’mon, Lou.” Harry tugs at his arm, dragging him off towards the bedroom.

“Whoa, what’s the hurry?” Instead of answering, Harry throws Louis back onto the bed, quickly crawls up and sits on Louis’ thighs.

He leans forward, quick to lick into Louis’ mouth, moaning into the kiss. “Haven’t seen your body in so long. Want it.” He peppers little fleeting kisses along Louis’ jaw and throat, lips leaving little burning sensations that are gone just as soon as they’re there.

Louis tangles his hands into Harry’s hair, gasping in deep breaths from how _much_ everything is. “God, yes.” Louis moans. “Anything.”

“Anything?” Harry finally stops his assault on Louis’ body, letting him catch his breath. Stupid question.

“Anything.” The word comes out shaky and broken but Harry hears it, quick to strip Louis of his shirt and jeans. He lays Louis back on the bed, making sure he’s comfortable before he starts kissing him.

Harry starts with his fingers kissing each one individually and kissing the flat of his palm. “Love your hands, Lou. They’re so tiny.”

"'M not tiny." he grumbles as Harry kisses his wrist, trailing little kisses along his arm until he gets to his shoulder and rests his arms above his head. Harry picks up his other arm and does the same, kissing from fingertip to shoulder and resting it above his head with the other.

"Love your arms. So perfect." Harry moves down to kiss Louis' collarbone, starting at the outside and working his way in till he gets to the dip in between, letting his tongue come out and flick against his skin. "Could drink from here. Just pour a shot in and I'd drink it out. Sucking and licking till every last bit is gone." He sucks on the skin and licks over it like there’s actually a shot, determined to get every last bit.

Louis moans at the feeling, a vague sense of where this is going dawning on him. He flushes, the thought of Harry taking his time to point out all the things he likes about Louis' body as embarrassing as it is a turn on. Harry's hands move to smooth down Louis' sides, fingers slotting into his ribs as he mouth comes down on a nipple.

"Oh, fuck. _Harry._ " Louis' hand comes up to Harry's hair, tangling in and tightening, unsure of whether he wants to pull him off or push him closer. Harry pulls off with a pop, the cold air making Louis shiver as it hits his spit slick skin.

"Love how sensitive your nipples are, babe. How just playing with them can get you hard." As if on cue, Louis' dick pulses in a not so gentle reminder that he is in fact hard. Louis starts to suggest that Harry do something about it but the other boy chooses that moment to latch onto his other nipple, sucking hard and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin. The sharp sting of pain does nothing to deter Louis' cock, full and throbbing with desperation.

"Haz, please." Harry pinches his other nipple just as he sucks harder on the one in his mouth, a sort of aborted scream trying to crawl it's way out of Louis' throat.

Louis tugs on Harry's hair, pulling him off to look him in the eyes. "You're going to kill me. Honest to god, babe, you will be the death of me."

Harry smiles and kisses Louis, gently pulling his hand from his hair and leading it back to above his head. "Keep these there, yeah?"

Louis nods a bit reluctantly, earning another kiss and a smile from Harry before he moves down to Louis stomach, nuzzling his face in. He tries not to move, tries not to cover up the little stubborn part of his tummy that just won’t go away. The muscles in his arms jump as he tries not to bring them down and shield himself from Harry.

Louis jolts in surprise when Harry blows a raspberry on his tummy, laughter surrounding the both of them. Harry smiles up at him, peppering extra kisses on his tummy and dipping his tongue into Louis’ belly button. “Love you.” he mumbles just as he works on sucking a bruise into Louis hips, hands coming down to squeeze at Louis’ arse.

Louis stares at the ceiling, trying to focus on the words Harry is saying and not the feeling of little kisses down his legs or on his ankles or really anywhere that’s not his cock. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate it, he does, it’s just. His cock is hard and leaking and Louis is about to go out of his _fucking mind_ if there’s not something sexual happening soon.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the near permanent flush that has settled onto his skin at Harry picking apart his insecurities one by one and making them seem so.. insignificant.

“Lou, babe?” Louis blinks his eyes open to find Harry’s staring right back at him, silently appraising him to make sure he’s okay.

“Mmm?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were with me.” Harry kisses him softly, like they have all the time in the world and Louis just sort of.. melts into it. He stops thinking about his aching erection and revels in the way Harry’s lips cover his. They way the move so sensually like Harry is taking his time to personally worship Louis in any way he can. “Can you turn over for me, baby?”

Louis doesn’t ask questions, just moves quickly and silently so he’s laying on the pillows with his arse in the air, patiently waiting for whatever Harry has in mind. Which, honestly, could be anything and Louis would still be okay with it. He might even go jump off a bridge if that’s what Harry thought would be appropriate foreplay.

Harry leans over Louis, using one hand on the small of his back to steady himself as he reaches into the nightstand to grab the lube. His dick presses up against Louis’ ass, very little left to the imagination through the flimsy fabric of his pants, teasing him with the thought of more to come.

Louis whines into the pillow, hands clenching and unclenching by his head, not quite sure if he can bring them down yet from when Harry told him to not to.

“Shh, patience, baby. Soon.” Harry’s hand run in soothing circles down Louis’ back to his bum, covering the majority of his cheeks in the palms of his hands. He drops a kiss right at the bottom of Louis’ spine before sitting back, continuing to knead and squeeze with his hands.

Louis lets out a whimper at the first teasing flick of Harry’s tongue that quickly turns into a long moan as the second broader swipe follows. He’s relentless after that, pushing his tongue in and fucking into him slow and deep, only to give short, teasing thrusts immediately after, occasionally pulling back to nip and suck at the rim.

It’s all a bit overwhelming and has Louis gripping at the pillows and shoving his head in to them, muffling any sort of noise that could come out. There’s a coil winding tight in his gut, like a snake ready to strike and it’s all he can do to not come. He doesn’t want that this time, wants to wait until Harry is done with him and has gotten his release. Nearly every time they’ve gotten off together, Louis has been the first one to orgasm.

He hears the snick of the bottle and moves his hands from the pillow to the headboard, grasping the slats so hard his knuckles turn white. Louis’ hips snap forward at the press of a slick finger, the feeling almost too much. Harry’s free hand digs into his hip to steady him, both reassuring and keeping him still.

Louis turns his head for some much needed fresh air just as Harry’s first finger slips in. The way his body stretches around and _welcomes_ Harry in tells so much about what Harry means to him. The stretch burns a little, but he’s also got the wet heat of Harry’s tongue to soothe him as he goes.

Harry finally slips his tongue out as his fingers pick up a rhythm, easing in and out, stretching out on every thrust in. Louis’ grip on the headboard tightens when Harry curls his fingers and hits that spot with so much ease Louis could cry.

He throws his head back and moans, not really caring how he looks as he tries his best not to chase Harry’s fingers, willing himself to hang on just that much longer. There’s a sharp sting of teeth as Harry nips at his thighs, tongue running out soothe the ache right after.

Harry adds in a third finger, twisting as he goes and Louis sobs. Everything is so much, _too much_ , and it’s hard to handle. His cock is aching, flushed a deep red nearing on purple and Louis’ hands are starting to go numb from his grip on the slats in front of him.

“It’s okay, Lou. It’s alright.” Harry soothes as his hand moves from Louis’ hip to pet at his thighs. “You can come, baby. Come on.” He rubs again over his prostate, gentle and coaxing like he’s giving permission.

“No.” Harry stops his movements, tilting his head in question. “What do you mean, no?”

“Don’t want to come yet.” he whines “Want.. after you.” His chest is heaving with the amount of effort it takes not to just rock back or reach down and pull himself off.

“Fuck. Yeah, that’s- okay.” The sheets rustle as Harry slips his fingers out and moves off the bed, presumably (and hopefully) to get naked.

Louis finally lets go of the headboard, slowly turning over to rest against the cool sheets. It’s nice, he decides, the chill of the fabric against his sweaty skin. His hands grasp at thin air, trying to get used to the sensation of being free again.

Harry finally shuffles back onto the bed, completely naked and staring at Louis like he’s afraid he’ll disappear. “You’re so beautiful, Lou.”

Louis blushes and grabs on to Harry’s wrist, pulling him down on top of himself. They kiss quick and dirty, all tongues and teeth before they’re pulling back and gasping into each others mouths. “I’m going to ride you.” Louis states, leaving absolutely no room for argument. Sure, he’s tired, would love to have Harry pin him down and fuck into him, but he wants this. Wants to watch Harry fall apart under him, wants to make him feel even half as good as Harry made him feel.

The younger boy looks for a second like he’s going to protest so Louis locks his legs around Harry and flips them, smiling at the dumbfounded look Harry gives him. “Wasn’t a question, love. I’m going to ride you.” He winks for good measure as he reaches for the lube, slathering Harry’s dick in the substance and chunking it off to the side.

He straddles Harry’s waist and reaches behind himself to line up with his cock, smirking at the way Harry can’t tear his eyes away from the sight. He gives no further warning, sliding down in one smooth movement until he’s pressed flush against Harry’s skin, feeling both like he’s been split open and stuffed full in the best way.

A moan tears it’s way out of Harry’s throat as he throws his head back against the pillow, hands flying to Louis’ hips. “Holy fuck, babe. Holy shit.” He’s panting now, eyes clenched shut and teeth biting down on to his lip.

After allowing himself two more steadying breaths, Louis starts moving, using Harry’s chest for balance. His hips swivel around, dragging little moans out of them both. Finally, Harry looks more composed, eyes finally opening to meet Louis’.

“A little warning next time, yeah? It’d be nice.” His hands grip tighter at Louis, his own hips starting to move a little under the smaller boy.

“Okay then.” he smiles. “Warning.” With a wink he moves until Harry is nearly slipping out of him then slams back down, quick to set a brutal pace.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Lou!” Louis laughs as he continues to bounce on him, reveling in the way Harry just can’t stop cursing at him. “I hate you. I hate you so, _uh_ , much! That is-” Louis pushes himself off Harry’s chest, moving instead to rest his hands on Harry’s thighs, and puts his whole body on display. “ _not_ what I fucking meant, you absolute bastard!”

Louis laughs again, absolutely delighted at the way this turned out. “Please, keep insulting me, Haz. I just love it when you talk dirty.”

Harry finally gains some sort of composure and plants his feet flat on the bed, thrusting up into the smaller boy. His dick slams straight into Louis’ prostate, over and over again as Harry regains control.

He throws his head back shouting out a “fuck!” and digs his nails harder into the flesh under his hands.

“God you look so fucking gorgeous right now.” Louis’ thighs and whole body burns, whether from the praise or from the activity he’s not quite sure. He keens as Harry’s grip tightens, using his strength to pull Louis down and meet his thrusts. For as much as Louis wanted to control this, he’s happy to just let Harry have his way with him. “Will you touch yourself, babe?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head desperately. No time at all and he’d be coming. “Don’t want to come yet.”

“Then don’t touch your dick.” Something stirs in Louis’ stomach at the casual way Harry tells him not to do that. “Just want to see you touch yourself, you’re so pretty baby.”  
Christ. Louis makes a mental note to get better at telling Harry no. Even if he is calling him _baby._ He moves his hands carefully, making sure he’s actually supported before bringing his hands up to rub across his stomach. It’s safe and what Harry wants so he sticks with it, rubbing his hands back and forth over the smooth skin.

Harry whines at the sight, licking his lips and eyes roaming all over him. “Your nipples, baby. Play with your nipples.”

His hands move before he’s thinking, petting and twisting at his nipples. The pain shoots straight down to Louis’ cock, completely flushed and dripping onto Harry. He stares at it for just a little too long, debating getting a hand on himself, only stopping when Harry gives a particularly hard thrust that pushes relentlessly against his prostate.

“ _Fuck,_ Haz. Shit. Shit _shit._ Gonna come if you do that again.”

“S’ok, baby. I’m close. So _fucking close, God you’re beautiful.”_ Despite his words, Harry avoids hitting Louis’ prostate again only to let out a near scream when he comes into Louis shortly after.

Louis is a bit dazed from everything, breath heaving and muscles aching. The room spins as he’s flipped and before he can protest, Harry’s got three fingers in him and his cock down his throat. He grabs onto the sheets, helpless to do anything but take it and hope he doesn’t die from sheer pleasure overload.

Harry swallows him until his nose is pressed into the sparse hair by his cock and shoves his fingers in, curling them insistently and repeatedly over the small bundle of nerves until Louis is screaming and spurting hot ropes of come down Harry’s throat.

Harry continues the treatment until all of the come has been milked out and Louis is nothing but a boneless, sweaty mess panting on top of their sheets. Louis nearly sighs in relief when Harry pulls his fingers out, ready to clean up and cuddle.

“You’re gonna have to get the stuff this time. ‘M too lazy to move.”

Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ thigh as a response, placing a chaste kiss on the sweaty skin. “Don’t wanna get up.” He mumbles into Louis’ thigh, gently pulling his cheeks apart and laving over the sensitive skin, slowly cleaning up the come that’s dribbling out.

Louis whines at the sensation, both too much and not enough all at the same time. “Haz, please.”

“Please, what, babe?”

Louis whines again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes with how overwhelming it all is. “I don’t know.” His voice cracks and his body is sore and Louis honestly doesn’t know what he wants. He wants Harry to stop because it’s starting to hurt but it’s also starting to feel _really_ good.

“Just kick me if it gets too much, okay?” Louis nods, bringing a hand to twist into Harry’s hair. His tongue moves slowly over his hole, gentle and soothing as he licks out the come and presses little kisses against the puckered hole. Finally, _finally,_ he is done, content to just nuzzle into Louis’ thigh and leave occasional little kisses and nips.

“Haz. Up here, please.” Harry drags himself up his body only stopping when they’re face to face. He stares at the boy under him, taking in everything; the way his face is flushed, his hair damp with sweat. He lingers on Louis’ eyes though, probably rimmed in red and glassy with small tear tracks running down his face.

Harry kisses the side of each eye, his forehead, the tip of his nose before slowly leaning down to take Louis’ lips into his own. It’s soft and gentle, reassuring and _loving._ It’s honestly something Louis has never experienced after sex until Harry. Everything with him is just.. it’s better and so much.

The last week has been one of the best Louis’ ever had. The only difference between now and before then being that he and Harry are, well, _together._ And Louis was afraid that if they made things more official, actually got into a relationship, that things would change. So far there’s been no indication of that and it doesn’t seem like there will be anytime soon.

“Hey, Haz?” Harry leans back to look at him from where he was nuzzled into Louis’ neck.

“Yeah, Lou? You okay?” And that’s just.. amazing. Harry cares so much about him that even after the amazing sex they just had, he’s still concerned and looking out for Louis. His heart feels about three times bigger and he smiles so wide it hurts.

“Perfect, amazing.” Harry looks at him like he’s gone nuts. Louis laughs so loud he’s nearly ashamed of himself, burying his face into Harry’s neck while he calms down. Once he’s settled, he peppers little kisses all over Harry’s face until his dimple comes out of hiding and his teeth show. “Wanna be my boyfriend, Haz?”

Harry’s smile widens, head nodding enthusiastically. He tackles Louis to the bed, completely covering him and hugging him so tight Louis is sure he’s about to be suffocated. “Absolutely, babe. Yes!” Harry kisses him and kisses him again, quick pecks one after the other until Louis finally grabs ahold of his face and kisses him hard.

There’s too much teeth and not enough tongue but they’re both smiling and happy, laughing in between kisses. When they finally lay down for sleep, Harry is out quickly, curled around Louis with a leg thrown over his, an arm around his waist and his head on Louis’ chest.

He lays there for hours just watching Harry as he sleeps, hand running through they younger boy’s curls. As sleep becomes more and more inevitable, he thinks of a quote he heard once when he was younger. _You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._  

Yeah, he thinks, pulling Harry closer to him until there’s no space left between him, in love. “Love you, Hazza.” he mumbles, pushing a soft kiss against his head before finally falling asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the end is by Dr. Suess :)
> 
> Come [tell me](http://loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) what you think! Or just say hi, whatever floats your boat. xx


End file.
